Hearts and Flowers
by Star24
Summary: Valentine's Day S1 M/L Style


**Hearts and Flowers by Star24**

**_Disclaimer:__ Dark Angel and its characters are property of Twentieth Century Fox and James Cameron and Charles Eglee. This original story is property and  copyright 2003 Star24._**

**_A/N:_**_ This is a Valentine's Day piece, but hopefully one in the character of how they might have celebrated it in S1.__ Enjoy._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Max walked over to her locker and wearily dropped down onto the wobbly bench that sat in front of it.

"I hate Valentine's Day. Worst day of the whole year."

Original Cindy turned from putting away her backpack and smiled sympathetically. "Yeah. You'd think with the lack of scrilla in this town that peeps wouldn't be spending it on sending valentine's stuff."

"Exactly. What is it with this whack holiday anyway? Me I'd be happy for somethin' I could use. Like a case of motor oil."

"Guess people just are lookin' for some sunshine anyway they can find it. Original Cindy'd be happy just for a day off from this slave pit to spend with a hot lickety chick – forget the flowers and candy." 

Max just sighed. "I'm too tired to get up and head home."

Original Cindy looked at her curiously, "So what about you and your squeeze? Thought for sure he'd be winin' and dinin' you tonight of all nights."

Before Max could get out her customary '_We're not like that' her pager went off.  Original Cindy just smiled knowingly as Max glanced at it and headed for the payphone._

"Not like that my ass.  Someday that girl's gonna step to the real and I wanna be there to see it." She chuckled to herself as she watched Max hang up the phone and head back.

"That was Logan."

"You're kidding. I thought it was Pope Leo." 

Max glared at Original Cindy. "I'm gonna head home and change and then stop by his place. Catch ya at Crash, okay?"

"Sure, boo. Don't rush on my account. Your boy's probly got one of those gourmet feasts of his waitin' for you. Maybe some flowers and candy. Better watch your step tonight. 'Less you ready to take that next step you two been dancin' around forever."

Refusing to dignify Cindy's comment with an answer Max headed out, waving carelessly at Normal as she left and ignoring his mutterings about clocking out early.

"Happy Valentine's Day to you too, Normal. Don't stay too late counting all that money you raked in today."  

Normal just grunted.

* * * * * * * *

Max stood in her bedroom wrapped only in a towel and contemplated her wardrobe.

"Let's see, jeans, jeans or wait, more jeans. Yeah girl, you sure do have a nice  assortment of clothes to wear. 'Course there's always the black cat suit. Now wouldn't Logan just love that one."  She smiled to herself remembering the look Logan had given her when he had first seen her in that cat suit. With a wicked grin she dropped the towel and quickly put it on. 

She gave her hair a quick brush, grabbed a pair of leather gloves and breezed out of her bedroom.  Original Cindy was just coming in the door as she was leaving and gave her a puzzled look when she saw what she was wearing.

"You workin' tonight?"

Max laughed at that and headed off without answering.

* * * * 

"Logan." Max called out his name as she let herself into his apartment. She sniffed the air and was surprised that she couldn't smell the aroma of one of his culinary delights.

"In here." 

She sauntered into his computer room.  Logan turned, and seeing her in her cat suit smiled, "I meant to tell you to dress for a job. How'd you know?"

Max just looked at him. 

Oblivious to her surprise he went on, "One of my informants gave me a lead on some very incriminating evidence against Lempkin. It's on a disk locked in his accountant's office. Thing is it'll be gone tomorrow; Lempkin only lets the guy have it for a day at a time. I need you to get it for me tonight."

"Logan do you have a clue about what day today is?" Max asked in a dangerously calm voice.

"February 14. So?"

"Valentine's Day." Max looked at him waiting for a response and when none came she continued, "I have spent my day delivering flowers and candy and who the hell knows what, until I am about to drop on my feet. I come over here expecting dinner at least and you want me to go pull a job at some accountant's office?"

"Oh." Logan was nonplussed. "Sorry. Guess I forgot what day it was." He thought a minute, "Tell you what, if you do this job for me, when you get back I promise you a gourmet feast to delight your palate." Max continued to look at him in disbelief. Logan gave her one of his best, '_you know the world needs saving and only you and I can do it'_ looks and she finally sighed.

"Yeah right, whatever. Give me the details." 

* * * * 

"Sometimes I think Original Cindy has the right idea. Men should be locked up and only taken out when females have an itch for them to scratch. What the hell is it about Logan and his crusades? And why do I care? Not like we're like that anyway. But still…"

Max continued to mutter to herself as she slipped her slim Jim into the door of Lempkin's accountant's office. For once Logan's information seemed to be correct, and she quickly located the file cabinet and the disk he was looking for. She slipped it into her pocket, and left the dark office building as silently as she had entered. 

The trouble started when she got down to where her bike was parked. A hulking bear of a man was fumbling with the chain that locked it to a light post. 

"I'd suggest you get your filthy paws off of my baby of you don't want to lose them."

The hulk turned and without wasting any time on words put his head down and charged catching Max off guard. He drove his head into her stomach and the force of his charge combined with his size sent her flying. By the time Max scrambled to her feet he was back at her bike again. 

This time she didn't waste any words. Walking up behind him she tapped him on the shoulder and when he turned she brought her knee up into his gut. He let out an "oomph" but came right back at her, his hands reaching for her throat. Max reached up and grabbed his wrists, at the same time ducking, and then used the momentum of his charge to flip him over her head. He landed on the ground and lay there stunned.  

"I told ya not to touch my baby. See ya around." With that Max quickly unchained her bike and was off with a roar.

* * * *

This time, when she let herself into Logan's there was a wonderful aroma in the air. Max sniffed appreciatively and headed for the kitchen.

"Just in time." Logan smiled at her from where he had obviously just finished setting the table, complete with candles and wine.

"Catch." Max tossed him the disk and deliberately sauntered over to where he waited.

Logan's eyes traveled appreciatively over her figure in the cat suit and Max smiled smugly.

"Um…" Logan fumbled for a minute as Max looked at him like the cat who swallowed the canary. "Dinner. Dinner is ready."

"This better be good."  Their eyes locked and both were suddenly aware of the undertones in what Max had just said. The air was filled with a sense of expectancy, as they continued to look into each others eyes.

Logan was the first to recover, "Since when are my culinary miracles anything but good?

They were back to their customary banter and the moment had passed. They busied themselves with eating, and afterwards Max headed into the living room while Logan excused himself for a minute.

When he returned, he wheeled himself over to her and handed her a large box wrapped in white paper.

"Sorry it's not fancy. I kind of lost track of what day it was. I had this for you but I meant to pick up some better wrapping paper." 

Max just looked at him surprised and pleased that he had remembered her for Valentine's Day after all.

"Aren't you going to open it?" Logan gave her one of his boyish grins.

"I didn't get you anything." 

"You got me the disk." He smiled at her.

At that Max tore into the wrapping paper. When she pulled it off she began to laugh. "A case of motor oil."

"I'm sorry." Logan seemed chastised, "I didn't think you'd want flowers or candy and I remembered how happy you were when whatsisname got you the motor oil for your baby."

"Logan it's perfect. But Original Cindy is never going to let me live this down."

They shared another look.

"I better blaze, don't wanna run-in with the sector cops."

"Right." Logan looked almost disappointed.

Max rose and on impulse, she walked over to Logan. She leaned down and brushed a brief kiss over his lips.

"Happy Valentine's Day."  

Before he could respond, she was gone.

* * * *

Max sat on the Space Needle.

_"So I got my very first Valentine. A case of motor oil, It might not be hearts and flowers but __Logan__ knew exactly what to get me.  I still say we're not like that but then again …who knows?"_

**Finis**


End file.
